


The Unfinished Holodeck Simulations

by aviva_aviva



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: All the Star Trek stories, that I did not finished, placed here for archive purposes.





	1. I Didn't Run Away Because Of You

Jim was flirting with one of the follow cadets, when Leonard noticed him. The man at the bar was staring at him. This would not be that unusual, as he was in the bar with Jim, but for one thing. Leonard recognized this person as one of Starfleet Intelligence. He turned back to Jim, who was glancing at him, while the green-head clearly just wanted Jim to go with her. 

Bones raised his glass to Jim. "Have fun."

Jim did not seemed that certain, but he still allowed the green-hair to drag him away. 

Leonard felt his body relaxing. He looked back at the Intelligence man, who was still looking at him. Leonard smirked, and he tipped his glass back, putting the last of the whiskey inside him. He than stood up and made his way to the bar. He waived the bartender over.

"Two sherries, one for me and one for the gentleman here." Leonard said, as he turned to the man, still watching his.

The waiter nodded, but none of the men say him. Leonard was the first one that broke the silence: "Leonard McCoy." he said, as he sat down to the stool next to the man. 

"Limace Colzat." the man said. 

The sherries were brought and the man took him, taking the sip from it. Leonard ignored his for now.

They were making small talk for a couple of minutes. Limace was just telling him about his fake job, when Leonard leaned forward and whispered: "I was hoping for something a little more exciting." Leonard looked at the direction Jim disappeared not ten minutes ago. "But maybe you were really interested in Jim."

Leonard admitted this man was not bad. If he was not looking for it, he would not have noticed how he tensed at his first comment and then relaxed at the second. It was seen in just the edge of the eyebrows, one of the parts that is more emotionally than cognitive controlled.

Leonard now took his sherry and took a sip from it. He did not want to show that it was too sweet for him. He was looking at the man. 

Limace was thinking for a couple of seconds, then shrugged. "Why not? My apartment is around 5 minutes by foot."

Leonard smiled, as he stood up, letting the person indicate where to go. 

They walked side-by-side to the alley close-by. Leonard didn't hear or smell anybody else close-by and he took the hypo into his hand, swiftly putting it in the Limace's neck. The man turned around, pushing something is his hand toward Leonard. 

Leonard managed to diverted it from his chest, but he still ended up with the wooden stick in his stomach. And it hurt. He pushed the stick out.

Limace put the the other hand to his neck. He was leaning on the wall, barely holding up. "What did you shot me with?"

Leonard looked at him with the raised eyebrows. "Some muscle relaxant and something special that will make you forget this night." He then took another hypo. "And a painkiller." He pushed the contents of the hypo in the neck.

The man looked at him with wide eyes. "You really are one of them." He voice was quivering a little. His muscles were no longer able to support him, so he slid down the wall.

Leonard paid him no mind, as he crouched next to him, rummaging through his pockets. He checked his wallet, his communicator, but he spend the most time on his PADD. 

It took him a couple of minutes, but he eventually left the wiped PADD there, the information safely somewhere else. He then grimaced, as he looked at the wound on his stomach. He looked Limace up and down and shrugged. He smelled horrible, but the need is a need.

Leonard felt his teeth changing, and he grabbed the person's hand, sinking his fangs into his arm. He grimaced at the taste, but continued drinking, as he could feel the blood slowly restoring his body. 

He stopped, taking the aseptic from his medkit and cleaning the wound. He just put it back and tired to take the wrapping out, when he heard a person walking in this direction. Instead of it, he took the hypo, preparing to stab the person as soon as he came close. He really did not need any witnesses, when the familiar smell hit him.

"Bones?"

Leonard's froze. There was just one person that smelled like that. Just one person that called him like that. The last person that we wanted to see here. 

"Weren't you with that cadet?" Leonard asked, hoping that Jim is not coming any closer. 

But he did not have this luck, as Jim came closer. "She just wanted to borrow my notes on the Interplanetary..." As Jim stopped talking, he also stopped walking. 

Bones risked glancing to him, and he could see his eyes going from the bloody stick on the ground, to the barely conscious man, the wound on his arm, the blood on Leonard's face and the blood on his clothes. 

Jim took a step back, as he looked wide-eyed at Leonard. "You are a vampire."

"Jim... this wasn’t how I wanted you to find out." Leonard said, as he turned around, looking at Jim.

There were steps in the viciancy, and the voice were coming closer, and both Jim and Leonard looked in that direction. Jim looked back at Leonard, his face was taunt. Then he run away from the alley. 

Leonard complemented going after him for a second, but the he just sighed as turned back to the Limace. Going after Jim in the state he was right now could let he to do things he really did not want to force Jim into. He finished wrapping the wound, cleaned his face and anonymously called the Starfleet Medical from the public phone. No need to make their job easier, before moving back into his apartment. 

Leonard was looking around the apartment, checking if there is anything left, that could implicate him in what he was. He turned around, as he heard the door open.

Jim was standing in the doorway. His hands, face and torso were stained with blood, some of it was Jim's and some of it wasn't. Jim tired to took a step forward, but his legs gave away from under him. 

Leonard was there, catching him in his arms, and dragged him back into the room. He could felt Jim tense in his arms. It must be when he realized who was dragging him. He sat him on his bed, grateful that the smell of alcohol was strong enough to almost overpower the normal Jim's smell. At least his wound had time to heal, so resisting the hunger was easier.

Jim looked around, his eyes landing on the bag next to Leonard's bed. His eyes narrowed, and he looked at Leonard.

Leonard was putting the needed things for treatment from the medkit, and then he continued to stand there. He absentmindedly picked up the hypo and twilled it in his hands. 

"A cleanup?" Jim asked from his bed.

At these words Leonard snapped out of it and looked at the hypo, and put it on the table. He then took a different hypo, but shook his head and put is back down. He took the sterilizator and regenerator and walked back to Jim. 

Jim looked at him, still drunk, as Leonard first cleaned and healed the cuts and abrasions on his hands, then face and then torso. He then picked up the tricorder and checked if there was any other damage. He spend more time in the head area, checking for neurological damage, even if it was just a concussion.

"Why?" Jim asks in the middle of it, but Leonard decides to ignore the questions. 

After he finished, he took of Jim's shoes and lay Jim on the bed. He made his way back to the table, aware of Jim's eyes on him the entire time. He looked at the offending hypo he left before, sighing and picking it up. He sat next to Jim, still having the hypo in his hand, but not doing anything with it.

Jim put his arm up. He missed once, but the second time he grabbed the hand holding the hypo. He put the hypo next to his neck. Leonard was sure he was trying to smirk, but seeing as he was drunk, the result was not satisfactory. 

He looked at the hypo on the neck for a couple of seconds. He then shook his hand free and stood up. He put the covers around Jim, and walked to his part of the room. When he turned back, Jim was already sleeping.


	2. Just Bit Me Already

Jim had entered the CMO office. He stood there, just inside the doorway, as he looked at Leonard crouched body nested in front of his desk. He knew that Leonard already knows that he is there, but for some reason is not acknowledging him.

He stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. Only Leonard's and his override would be able to open the door now, though they could still engage the audio system to send them messages.

Jim came closer and put the hand on Leonard's arm. He could feel the already tensed body of Leonard tense even more. The body felt hard like stone, but with the stored energy of the fedder. 

"Don't." said Leonard. But there was no additional movement in his body. 

"Bones, look at me." said Jim, as he tried to guide Leonard's body toward him, but he was unmovable. "Bones, please."

Jim waited some more, hoping for any kind of reaction. But there was none, as Jim sighed. "We are all alive. Stop worrying."

There was a pause for close to half a minute, before Leonard spoke: "That is no what I am worried about."

Jim titled his head. He removed his arm and he took a sit on the table next to Leonard's body. "Talk to me, Bones."

"Jim..." started Leonard. His voice, before still calm, took somehow more high picked tone to it. 

Jim stood there, all patient. He wanted to do something, anything, to get Leonard moving. But he knew from experience that in most cases Leonard needed the time come to his decision and start moving in that direction.

"Jim, please, just leave me, please." Leonard said, his voice still having this high pitched quality to it.

"Bones, let me help." Jim said, as he leaned forward, trying to see how Leonard's face look like. 

But this was a mistake. As soon as Jim's face came closer, Leonard's arm moved with unprecedented speed, and pulled him closer to his face.

But the next moment, Jim was falling forward, caching himself. He looked up and saw Leonard on the opposite corner. His pupils were wide and his arms were shaking. His eyes were changed, colder, harder. His teeth were longer, biting on his lower lip. 

Jim blinked. He had never seen Leonard like that before. He stood up, but then he stopped as Leonard started to shake his head. 

"Don't come closer!"

Jim stopped, but then he took a deep breath and came closer. He could see Leonard closing his eyes, keeping them shut, when he came closer. Like he did not want to see Jim there right now.

Jim knelled in front of him, as he took in the whole appearance. Not only Leonard's face, but Leonard's wounds and the blood of both him and Spock that was still on his clothes. 

Jim put one hand in the back of Leonard's head, his fingers gently grabbing Leonard's hair. He then leaned forward and pecked Leonard's nose. 

Leonard opened his eyes wide. He instinctively tried to move back, but that only brought Jim closer to his body. 

Jim smiled. "It is fine." He moved his head on the side, giving Leonard good access to his neck. "Take what you need."

Leonard was like a statue. There was not even any indication that there was breathing, even though Jim knew that unlike the legends, they do breath most of the time. It was like a tense wire, about to snap. 

The next time Jim was aware of was that we was pushed on the floor, and Leonard stood up, unlocking the lock with superhuman speed and running away from the room. 

Jim brought himself up. That went well. He sat up, waiting a minute or two. 

"Computer, locate Leonard McCoy." he said to the air.

"Leonard McCoy is currently in his quarters." the voice of the computer said. 

Jim stood up and exited the office for the main med-bay. 

When he entered the main med-bay, he was stopped by M'Benga, who waived him closer. Jim contemplated ignoring him for a moment, but then he made his way to him. They are also part of the family, even if not the one he really wanted to see right now.

"Is Leonard alright?" asked M'Benga, as he indicated at the med-bay. doors. 

Jim though about for a second then shrugged. "Down there..., it was bad." was what he offered. "I am sure he is just shaken up."

"Shaken up enough to forget about the post-mission check up?" M'Benga asked. "Even after he looks like that?"

"I am sure most of it was not his." said, Jim as he glanced toward the doors.

M'Benga's eyes were piercing, but then he turned around. "Go. Obviously you are also worried about him."

Jim looked at him in surprise, and then made his way to the Leonard's quarters.

But when he wanted to enter them, normal code, or even his captain override were not working. Jim looked at it in confusion. Leonard was in there, so why isn't he letting him in. 

He knocked on the doors. "Bones? Open the door."

He waited, but there was no response. "Bones? I know that you are in there. Stop hiding already."

Still no response, so he straightened. "Doctor McCoy, open the door right now!" 

"No." 

Jim stopped, not knowing if he really heard that or just imagined it. He tired to calm down. "You know that if you don't, I am just going to hack them."

"Jim, just..." the Leonard's voice wavered. "Don't."

Jim was really tempted to just hack the doors open, but then he simply sat down, his back to the doors. "You are not really going to make me wait in the hallway?"

Now that we was listening carefully, he could hear the shuffling on the other side of the door. It looked like, just like Jim, Leonard was sitting on the other side of the door. 

"M'Benga was worried about you. Said you ignored the post-mission check up." Jim looked to the door. "Not that I blame you."

There was silence on the other side, but he knew that Leonard was listening. 

"I thought you needed human blood to heal." said Jim, when he let the head fall back. 

Jim could hear some rustling. "You are not going to give up, will you?" said Leonard, but his voice was defeated. "It helps." He eventually offered. 

Jim figured out that there is something more to is, but he could not figured out what. "What are you so worried about then? Just take some. I offered."

Leonard signed. "You are my family, Jim."

"And I consider you mine, Bones." Jim said. "So. Let. Me. Help. You."

Leonard was quiet for a moment, but Jim knew that he was just gathering his thought. "I can't because you are my family."

Jim blinked. "You are going to have to expand on that."

"Family is..." Leonard stopped. "You are... Jim, you can't consent to something that you don't know."

"That's hypocritical. You never cared when it came to other people." said Jim. 

"They were all drugged! They never remembered!" said Leonard with a voice stronger than before, when it fall into quiet one for the last confession. "They didn't matter."

Jim decided that enough is enough and he started to hack into the panel. He knew that Leonard could hear what he was doing, but he really did not want to have this conversation without visual cues. 

It took a couple of minutes, but eventually the doors opened and Jim managed to came inside. He let the doors close behind him. Leonard was no longer at the door, but that was to be expected. He made his way to the main room, noticing Leonard sitting on the bed.

Deciding that he did not want to spook him, he sat down on the sofa. "If I suggest that you drug me as well, you are not going to take it well, will you?" asked Jim. His voice was playful, as to break the atmosphere between them, but his face was serious.

"Don't joke about this, Jim." said Leonard.

"I don't find this a joking matter, but apparently you do." said Jim, letting all the fake playfulness drop away. "I can't believe that you would rather get help from people that are trying to kill you than me." Jim's voice was cold with these last words.

Leonard looked up at Jim's face. "Jim, I... you..." he then shook his head.

Jim then came closer, and he sat next to Leonard, his hand slowly moving behind his back. "I trust you."

"That makes one of us." said Leonard.

Jim could feel the tension slowly leaking from Leonard's body. He let a small smile appear on his face. He knew that he already won, and he knew that Leonard also knew.

Leonard, looked up, but he was not looking at Jim. The starred there for a while, then he turned to Jim. "You sure about this?"

"Do you really need to ask?" asked Jim. 

Leonard nodded, and then turned his body, so he was completely turned to Jim, and slowly guided his backwards on the bed. 

Jim made himself conformable, as he smiled at Leonard. "Is this leading then to somewhere else?" he asked.

Leonard's hands above his body stilled. "No." said Leonard, as he knelled next to the bed, his head next to his arm. He slowly moved his finger up in down Jim's arm, right along the gap between radius and ulna. He watched Jim's face.

Jim was looking back at him, a question on his face, but otherwise he was relaxed. He figured that Leonard knows what he is doing. Leonard brought the arm closer to his mouths, but Jim's only smiled in encouragement. 

When Leonard bit him, the first feeling that he felt was a hot pain, and he tensed and grimaced. The pain than turned to the throbbing, nothing that he could not handle. He felt himself relaxing, letting his head turn upwards and he closed his eyes.

It also felt safe, in a really weird way. It felt like home, but also like danger. Kind of like the Enterprise. He felt confusion. He looked deeper and found out that this feeling has emotions behind him: family, home, protectiveness, possessiveness. The last one gave him a pause. He did not feel possessive of anybody, right? The only one that showed any kind of possessiveness recently was...

He wanted to turn his head at Leonard, but he was too lightheaded and it made the whole room spin. He could start feeling the headache and the darkness started to descend on his eyes, when there was no more pressure on the arm, but he could feel hands on his face. He though that he could hear Leonard's voice, but before he could figure out what he wanted, he let the darkness take him. 

Jim woke up quite rested. He blinked his eyes, then noticed that he has a IV hooked to his arm. He then looked at his other arm, and he saw the bandages that they were not there before. He smiled, as he remembered what happened.

"How are you feeling?" came the question from the other side of the room. 

Jim sat up, careful of the IV, and looked at Leonard. "Quite rested." he said. 

"Considering you finally slept eight hours for once, I am not surprised." Leonard said, as he rolled his eyes. 

Jim pouted at him, and Leonard shook his head. Jim was just glad that at least it appeared that Leonard was in a better mood than when they came back from the mission. Still, the distance was too large for Jim's taste, so he tried to stand up.

Leonard was there in a blink, and he put the hand on Jim's chest, his face scowling. He had the tricorder in his other hand. "Can't you for once try and stay in bed?"

"Boring." Jim shrugged. “There are always planets to see, aliens to meet.” 

Leonard was starring at the tricorder, his hands gripping it. “It seems that your vitals are normal. At least by your standards.”

“I resent that.” Jim said, but it was said in the playful manner. 

Leonard rolled his eyes. He put the tricorder down. Usually by now he would be giving Jim hell for his decisions, but instead he was simply looking at different medical supplies.


	3. Pike's Confusion

Pike pinched the top of his nose, as he continued wondering what did he do do deserve this. Jim, he could handle. Even that doctor that he was constantly pestering should not be that much of a problem. But since was Spock, the Vulcan, willing to help them in their shenanigans?

Spock was looking at Pike with a his normal expression. His hands were at the back, his posture straight, but not rigid. 

Pike signed, as he leaned forward. "Mind explaining what happened?"

Spock seems to be thinking for a moment. "Nothing you should concern yourself with, captain."

Pike tried to glare at it, but after all this time he was too tired to pull it off. "Let me see... What about the biggest fight that happened in the academy in over hundred years? How they called me that apparently there are cadets that are trying to kill Jim Kirk? Or should we rather we talk about how all of them either ended up with extremely rare medical condition or unexplained fear of Vulcans, commander?"

Spock blinked, as it seemd like he was thinking over his response. "I am sure that it will not be repeated again."

"Which part?" Pike asked, now really tired. They were about to lose a couple dozen students and his future first officer does not even want to explain what the hell is going on.

"All of it." Spock said.

Pike leaned back and waived his away. "You are dismissed commander." he said. He then watched Spock walk away.

He sat back in the chair for 10 more minutes, then decided that he could check up on Jim. He made his way into the Starfleet Medical. When he came to the right floor, he noticed that doctor, that Jim always hangs around, outside his room. 

But the one thing that surprises him is that the doctor is glaring at him. It took him a couple of seconds more to realize that he was being assessed as the potential threat. He could not understand why. He nodded to the doctor, deciding to go inside.

"Jim is having a visitor right now." the doctor said, as he started to look back at the other people that were passing his room. 

"Pardon?" Pike asked. 

"He is already having a visitor, so you will need to come back later." Leonard said, as he turned to him. 

Pike could feel the annoyance at the whole situation starting to get the better of him. "As Kirk's adviser, I think you don't have the right to stop me, cadet."

"Doctor." he corrected. "And as Jim's primary physician, I do."

Pike took a double take. Since when is Kirk actually willing to have a physician? Because just a month ago it seemed like simply getting him a basic check-up was something he spend way too much time arguing about.

Something like that has to show on his face, as McCoy shook his head. "Look, Jim hasn't even woken up yet, so there is no reason for you to be here."

Pike straightened up. "I am still going to see him." he said, as he tried to make his way into Kirk's room. But before he reached the door, he felt a hypo in his neck. He turned around and looked at McCoy, who had a apologizing face. 

"What have you given me?" Pike said, as he felt his body become weaker.

But McCoy ignored him, calling a nurse from the station and Pike could feel himself being dragged to the room.

When Pike woke up afterwards, there was still light outside. He looked at the left, where he saw his friend Puri reading something on the PADD. Puri looked up.

"You woke up." he said with a smile. 

Pike was feeling featherweight and it took his a couple of moment to remember how he ended up in the hospital. He sat up, or at least tired to, but was stopped by Puri's hand pushing his back on the bed.

"Your tests showed that you are running on your fumes." Puri said, shaking his head. "So admiralty gave you 3 days of forced leave."

"Exostion?" Pike said. "But I was drugged."

Puri sighed. "Let me guess, by doctor McCoy, right?"

Pike started at Puri. "How..." he asked.

"How did I know?" Puri paused for Pike to nod his head. "I suspected when doctor McCoy called that you collapsed from exsostion. I was certain, when there was no proof that it was anything else."

"You think there is something strange about him?" Pike asked.

Puri laughed. "Strange?" He looked out of the window. "Chris, between us... McCoy is the currently the best doctor that the fleet has." Puri raised his hand to stop Pike from asking questions. "And I don't mean just a surgeon. That guy has xenoanatomy knowledge that no other doctor here had."

"But he had no training." Pike said. McCoy was a bloody good trauma surgeon, but there was no indication that he had any kind of practice with aliens. That is why he had to go through 3 years of study. 

"Exactly." Puri said. "But not something he is willing to discuss. Believe me, I asked." 

Puri then turned back to him. "I managed to convince them to release you when you wake up, but only under the condition that you stay under my care."

Pike groaned, but deep inside he was glad that he is not going to have to stay in the hospital longer than necessary.


	4. Was Starfleet trying to kill him!?

Puri was quite excited about what was coming next. The ushered his class in the next ward. The groups of medical students stopped in front of the unconscious humanoid with half white skin on one half of the body and half black skin on the other half.

"You next job is to diagnose this patient." Puri nodded toward the black-and-white humanoid.

The andorian woman raised her hand. "What type of humanoid is this?"

"In space, a lot of times you are going to be faced with unknown humanoid. I believe that none of you had the chance to try and study this one." Puri said, as he moved toward the wall. "Think of it as a test run for similar situations in the future."

Some of the students were looking lost. But some of them came closer, starting to check over the vital signs on the diagnostic table. One orion woman even tried smelling the patient, and Puri let out a smile and a small chuckle.

He then looked at the only student that was still standing at the doorway. He noticed that the cadet was looking at him. Puri was trying to remember his name. "Is there something the matter, cadet..."

"Doctor McCoy." the cadet answered.

Puri looked over his cadet uniform with an raised eyebrow. "I see." He looked at his back at the face. "Then why..."

"Professor Puri?" asked a human brown head.

Puri turned to her. "What is it?"

The cadet was jumping up and down on her feet. "Is it the toxicity of the liver, sir?"

Puri wanted to answer, when he heard a snort next to him. He looked up and saw cadet McCoy looking at he patient. Puri could hear him muttering. "They don't even have a liver."

The girl cadet also seems to heard him, and he looked at the Puri. He shook his head. "If toxicity would be a problem, it would show on the toxin panel."

The girl deflated, as she joined the rest of the classmates, that were still trying to figure out what is wrong whit him.

Puri noticed that McCoy was now looking at one of the smaller PADD. They were connected to the main monitor, so all the information wan available to him. Most doctors that Puri knew preferred the table simply because all information were available with just one look.

He saw most of the students discussing different hypothesis. The hypothesis. that they came up with were ranging from insightful to downright humorous. But none of them were new. All of them had been though up before by the best doctors in Starfleet and they could still not figure out what is wrong with the patient in front of them.

There was a protest heard among one group of students. The alarm start beeping. Puri looked around and saw that McCoy disconnected the IV from the patient's hand. He came closer.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked, when he came closer.

McCoy did not even bother to turn to him, and he was checking the pupils reaction. "I am saving your patient."

"Look, I have no idea what do you think you are..."

McCoy now turned to Puri. "You are apparently incompetent! Tell me, was Starfleet trying to kill him!?" He turned back now, checking the pulse. "Somebody bring my 1mg of coritine and 2mg of adrenaline."

Most of the students looked around, but a male vulcan walked to the cabinet and retrieved the asked chemical.

McCoy was palpating the body of the patient. He then turned to a vulcan, that had already the hyposprays prepared. "Put the adrenaline at the same place vulcans have livers, and coritine to the neck artery." he said.

Puri stepped back. This could prove to be interesting. He looked as both hyposprays were applied to the intended places. He then watched, as the blood pressure and hearth beats started to lower, until they eventually stabilized. These vital would have killed most of the federation species, but Puri could see the tension leeching away from the patient.

McCoy was starring at the vitals for some time, and they he check the pupils again. He let his body relax. He looked at the vulcan that helped him. "Thank you."

"It is only logical for a healer to try and do what is necessary." The vulcan said. "May I ask what was wrong with the patient?"

McCoy stared for a second, then started to shake him head. "Calcium. Their body has no way to metabolize or use it. For them it is poison."

"As the normal brands of IV have magnesium in it, it was slowly poisoning him." he said, as he nodded to himself.

"How did you know that they can not metabolize the calcium?" Puri asked.

Puri was looking at the McCoy, so he noticed the that the question took him by surprise. McCoy looked around the rest of them. "I must have read it somewhere."

Puri continued to look at him, but McCoy was not forthcoming with the details. "I don't think so."

McCoy shrugged. "I maybe I heard something. I don't know."

Puri allowed a silence to stretch for a couple of seconds. "The only problem with this is, that so far federation has only one record of meeting this race."

McCoy looked at the patient. "The balance was all wrong. Biology between humanoid might be different, but the physics is not. The electrical instability could mean the electrolyte imbalance. Their bones are made from magnesium and iron mixture, without calcium, unlike most of the humanoid life forms. Also, in past data one could see calcium building in the blood."

Puri took his our PADD. How could they not notice that before? But everything was just as cadet McCoy said. Which provides a new problem. Who is cadet McCoy.

"You are right." said Puri, as he smiled. "I want all of you to study the vitals of this patient and try to find out for yourself all the different ways you could have figured this case out. The class is dismissed."

Puri looked as students downloaded the data and started to move our of the room. Cadet McCoy was looking at him for a couple of seconds, and then started to follow the example of his classmates.

Puri looked at the PADD, his personal one, and noticed that Pike was asking him if he wants to eat lunch with him. Puri remembered that Pike was the one that recruited McCoy, so maybe he is going to have some more answers.


	5. Do you have to take everything I said as lewd?

Uhura looked around the classroom. She was early, so the lecture hall was still half empty. Most people were either looking at their PADDs or talking with their neighbour.

Then the familiar face caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes, as he made her way to the blond-head sitting in one of the middle rows. He was typing something on his PADD.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Uhura asked.

Jim looked up, as he smiled. "Uhura, fancy meeting you here." He swiped down his PADD, closing whatever he was doing here.

Uhura glared at him, but otherwise did not move.

"Can a guy just take an easy class for a change?" Jim looked at her PADD with a pointed look.

Uhura took the PADD, and opened the enrolled students list. She looked over it, and there is really was, James Tiberius Kirk. She looked him up and down. "Easy class, for a science student?"

"You forgot my command classes." Jim said, pretending to be hurt by her declarations. "Plus, I heard that the assistant here has a great aural sensitivity."

That earned his a smack to he head with Uhura's PADD. Jim grabbed his head, and looked at her, glaring, but there was no heat in it.

Uhura titled her head and pointedly looked at him.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Do you have to take everything I said as lewd?"

The teacher came to the class. Uhura smirked. "Your words not mine." She then turned around and made here way to the front of the class.

The class started 10 minutes latter. The teacher first explained the structure of the class. It was a module, so it will not take the whole semester, but the classes will be held every day for three hours in the morning.

After the administration part of the class were finished, the teacher wanted them to each introduce themselves in Klingon. Which would have been easier he would have said it in standard and not in Klingon.

Uhura looked at faces of students. Most of them were looking disbelieving, or in some cases panicking. But there were five exceptions. Jim Kirk actually looked relaxed. Another male sitting on the other side of the room was looking at Kirk. Kirk nodded back at him and the person grinned. Then there was a blond haired nurse that looked excited. There was also a Tellarite  
that leaned forward, looking ready for anything and an Orion woman that was sitting back, looking at the teacher and twirling a pen in her hand.

The Tellarite one, named Gal talked with no pauses, but his grammar could use work. Next was Christine Chapel, the blond nurse, who was better. Miran, the Orion was quite fluent, and so far she was the only xenolinguist introduced.

The next was a male, that was grinning at Kirk. His name was Gary Mitchel and he managed to introduce himself in perfect Klingon. But when he was asked additional questions, he looked a little confused. He glanced at Kirk, and Uhura followed his look, seeing that Kirk was waiving something to Gary. But it did not help him.

Uhura was surprised that Kirk did not volunteer next. But there were a couple of other people that started to. Some, mostly command, security, pilots and tactical people pointed at themselves and said their name. Most science, medical, engineering and xenolinguists started to flip through their books to try and string together a couple of sentence.

On the end Kirk was the only one left that did not introduce himself. Uhura stared as he introduce himself in the perfect Klingon. Not only that, he had no problem with the questions that were thrown his way.

The professor divided them in the groups of six, and Uhura was in charge of one of the middle group. She could see Kirk listening and paying attention to the assistant responsible for his group.

The class ended and she was excused, so she walked to the Kirk, who had Gary Mitchel as a company.

Before she could announce herself, Gary turned around as looked at her. Then he grinned at Kirk. "Good luck with that one. You will need it."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "You need to keep practising, if that is the best you can do."

Gary grabbed Kirk's shoulder, and walked toward the mess hall. Kirk turned to Uhura, waiting in expectation.

"Where did you learn to speak Klingon?" Uhura asked.

"I had a friend who was giving me lessons in our free time." He shrugged. "But I am far from fluent."

"Let me guess, you slept with her and she will no longer help you?" Uhura asked.

Kirk looked at her in surprise and disbelief. "No! That would be..." he let his voice trail, like looking for a right word. "Em... She had a really strong boyfriend?"

Uhura noticed the question mark on the end. But she had a feeling that she is not going to get an answer from Kirk today. "Don't think I will let you slack off in class." she said, as she made here was to her dorms.

But she still heard Kirk say: "I wouldn't dream about it."


	6. Should you decide to take my offer

Scott was working on replicator. After the day that he had he wanted to relax a little. And this old machine that used to be used for making waffles, was kept for just an occasion like that.

He was working on trying to adapt the energy from the phaser battery to the alternating current. The job was made a little harder, as alternating current was unforgiving to the most modern day instruments, but that just made it more of a sweet challenge.

One of tries had friend a couple of wires, and he pushed the small amount of black smoke away from his face. That is when he noticed a Vulcan standing on the doorway of the room. He also noticed the commander insignia on his shoulders.

“Can I help you, sir?” Scott asked. These rooms were the property of academy, so anybody could use them. But usually only engineering folks came here, and he was not engineering.

“You are Montgomery Scott.” the Vulcan said.

“The one and only.” Scott said, as waited for the Vulcan to actually say something that will make his presence here explainable.

“My name is Spock.” The Vulcan said. “I came here because I have overheard the argument during the graduate lecture of the relativistic physics.”

“Look, mate.” Scott said, as he waived his tricorder around. “If you came here to tell me that it is impossible, you already got beat by quite a lot of faculty.”

The Vulcan, Spock or whatever, was now looking at him. Scott started back as he wanted to know if he is really going to get another copy of a lecture.

“You don’t believe that.” Spock said.

“Doesn’t matter what I believe in.” Scott said, as he now turned back to his machine. Maybe he should try a lower freqency for a current. “Federation needs proof to believe something, and so far there is none. No there is every going to by any if they have something to say about it.”

“That would be illogical.” said Spock.

Scott did not even bother to glance in his direction, but instead gave most of his attention to the machine in front if him.

“What if I told you that it is possible to beam to the ship while at warp, or that a person could beam from Earth to Kronos.”

Scott looked at him. “Look, mate.” He said. “If that would have been possible, I would have heard about it.”

“Maybe the equation simply has not been discovered yet.” said Spock.

Scott was no looking at Spock, and he put the tools of his trade down. “Let me get this straight. Are you calming you are from the future?”

“I am not claiming that.” said Spock.

“But it is true?” asked Scott.

Spock decided to refrain from giving an answer.

Scott now leaned forward and gave Spock his undivided attention. “Alright, I will bite. Why are you here?”

“I would like to request your help in adapting the transwarp equation, so it will work with the dispersed field as well.”

“Look here.” Scott said. “Transwarp beaming is like an archer is the moving train, shooting at the bird flying outside in the opposite direction. Just getting a specific object for pad-to-pad beaming is hard.” He then lean backward. “Not to mention that I don’t know the equation for a transwarp beaming.”

“You invented it.” Spock said, like that would explain everything. “So technically I am not breaking the temporal prime directive by showing it to you. Should you choose to help me.”

Spock took a piece of paper and wrote a couple of words on it. He gave it to Scott, who read the rank, name, room number and a PADD address on it. He looked at him in question.

“Should you decide to take my offer.” Spock said, as he turned and left the room.

Scott looked after him, then shrugged, pocketed the paper and returned to his waffle machine. But while he was working he was thinking about his unfinished transwarp equation. How could it work?


End file.
